The use of a digital controller system for the storage and retrieval of digital information to and from a non-volatile Flash memory module is known in the art. However, conventional digital controller systems use hardwired state machines, which are inflexible. The state machine would require recoding for any change in the algorithm.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved digital controller system. The improved digital controller system should be based on a standard microcontroller coupled to a separate command decoder and burst read controller. The embodiments of the invention address such a need.